Starting Over: A Zikki Oneshot
by IFiCouldFly18
Summary: This is just a little oneshot on how I wanted the 'Graduation' episode of to end. ZIKKI story, but Clewis, Emash, and Wella are present as well.


Hey guys!

So I'm a huge Zikki shipper, and was super annoyed when they broke up. I just watched the last episode (I know, I know, I'm like super late) and don't know about you folks, but the graduation episode fell kind of...flat to me. It was the last episode of an amazing series, and I wished it could have felt more special.

With all that said, please read this and don't judge me too harshly- this is my first H20: Just Add Water fanfiction.

Read~Review~Vote

Cleo ran into Lewis' outstretched arms. He laughed and picked her up, spinning her around before planting a firm kiss on her lips.

"Hey," Rikki said and walked over to the couple. "We can do that later. But I think the party is starting now."

"Party?" Lewis asked curiously.

"Graduation, silly," Cleo said playfully. "There's always a party afterwards."

"Oh right," Lewis said. "I forgot my girlfriend has now graduated high school and is a science genius."

Cleo smiled and wrapped her arms around Lewis as they slowly began to walk.

Riikki rolled her eyes at the couple and walked ahead, willing to give them their space.

She shook her head, but Rikki couldn't help but acknowledge how cute they were together. Just like her and Zane had been...

No, she had to stop this. Zane had kissed Sophie and not told her about it. Zane had broken the trust, and once that was gone, so was the relationship.

Rikki sighed. She was tired of it all, so stinking fed up. Maybe they had gone too far. Maybe they hadn't been ready to open their own cafe like they thought they were.

She had to get over him, she needed to get over him. But it seemed a small part of her wasn't ready to let Zane Bennett go.

Forcing the thought out of her mind, Rikki entered the cafe. Teenagers were milling about, saying hello to old friends or dancing with their signifigant other.

Rikki pushed through the crowds of people until she spotted Bella near the stage, setting up for her performance.

"Hey," Rikki said, greeting her friend. She looked around, "Where's Will?"

"What do you mean?"

Rikki scoffed, "You two have been glued together ever since the beach party."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Not true."

Rikki nodded, "Right..." She smirked. "And here he comes now."

Bella turned to where Rikki was looking and smiled.

"Got you a drink," Will said and handed Bella a smoothie. "Hey, Rikki."

Rikki waved and began to observe everyone in the room. Cleo and Lewis were now stationed ina booth as they shared a smoothie. Sophie was serving drinks as Nate was doing...well whatever Nate does.

Her eyes then casted over a certain brown haired boy, serving smoothies from behind the cafe counter.

"Just go talk to him," Bella said, interupting her thoughts.

"Huh?" Rikki asked, confused.

Bella rolled her eyes as Will said, "Zane still has feelings for you, Rikki."

"Well good for him," Rikki spoke sharply. "He kissed Sophie."

Will looked at the ground, "Well actually Sophie kissed him..."

"And he kissed her back!" Rikki shook her head. "I don't have time for this!"

Bella grabbed her wrist before she could walk away, "Please just go talk to him."

Rikki rolled her eyes, "If this means you'll stop nagging me then yes. I will."

She confidently walked up to the counter, "Zane!" she greeed.

"Rikki," he reposned with a smile.

"We need to talk," Rikki stated.

Zane nodded, "Okay, so...now?"

She shrugged, "Um, sure...I guess...yeah."

He nodded, "Alright well let me finish serving up these drinks and then I'll be right with you."

"Okay," Rikki nodded. "It's a bit loud in here. I'm going to wait outside." She motioned towards the door and walked out.

Rikki leaned against the outside wall and crossed her arms. She didn't notice the blond standing in front of her until she exclimed, "Rikki!"

"Emma!" Rikki shrieked and wrapped her arms around her friend in a tight hug. "Oh my gosh why didn't you tell me you were coming!?"

"I wanted to surprise my two best friends at their graduation!"

Rikki smiled, "It's really good to see you, Emma." She peeked in the cafe window. "Unfortunetly Cleo seems to be a little preoccupied at the moment."

Emma followed her friend's gaze to see Cleo sitting with Lewis. She nodded, "Of course. But why are you out here all alone? Shouldn't you be with Zane?" She nudged her playfully.

Rikki looked down, "Actually we broke up a few months ago."

Shocked, Emma asked, "But why? You guys seemed so happy."

Shrugging, Rikki said, "It's a long story that I'd rather just not talk about."

There was a moment of silence before Rikki said, "Hey, you were traveling around the world. Do tell."

Emma smiled, "Well Ash-"

"Hold up!"Rikki interupted. "Ash was with you!?"

"Yes, Rikki," Emma said, chuckling. "Didn't you notice his absence?"

Rikki thought, "Well the JuiceNet closed and umm...yeah."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Wow...unbelievable."

"Well...sorry," Rikki joked.

"Rikki," a voice said, and both girls turned to see Zane standing there.

"I'm going to talk to Cleo," Emma told Rikki and walked past Zane.

"Emma's here," Zane noted once they were alone.

Rikki nodded, "Yep." No kidding.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Zane asked.

She sighed, "I just need to know something. Why did you kiss her?"

Zane closed his eyes, "Rikki..."

"No Zane," rikki said. "I need an anwser. You've been following me around like a lost puppy for weeks- begging me to take you back- yet you can't anwser this one question?"

"I don't know," Zane exclaimed. "You have no idea how often I ask myself this. Why did I kiss her? I can't find an anwser Rikki!"

"And there are so manu questions!" Zane continued. "What was going through my head? Why didn't I tell you? Why did I let the only thing in my mess of a life I actually care about go?" Then he spoke quietly, "Why did I let the only girl I'd ever love go?"

Rikki's breath hitched in her throat, "You loved me?"

Zane's eyes gazed into her blue ones, "Of course I do. You understand me; you trusted me. You belived in me, Rikki. I didn't even like Sophie, let alone love her. But I did love you. And I still do."

Rikki was surprised to feel tears pooling in her eyes. She never cried, and when she did, she took great care in making sure no one - not even her father- was around. Yet her she was, letting out her emotions to Zane Bennett.

"Rikki, I'm so sorry," he spoke quietly. "And I really wish we could start over.

Rikki hastily wiped her eyes, upset at how her emotions just seemed to gush out of her body. She took a deep breath, "I honestly have no idea why I'm doing this, but I am. So here it is: I will start over with you, Zane Bennett. But no relationship. I'm not ready for that yet."

A huge smile lit up his features and he rushed forward and lifted her in his arms.

"Zane," Rikki said in a warning tone.

"Oh, right, sorry," he said. So...you want to go back inside?"

Rikki smiled, "Sure. Bella will be performing soon anyways." She grabbed his hand.

Looking at their entwined fingers, Zane spoke "Oh so this is okay?"

"Just shut up."

Spotting Cleo, Emma, Will, and Lewis, Rikki led Zane to where they were standing. All four gave them questioning glances at their hands, but Rikki shook her head. She'd explain later.

"Meet Bella?"Rikki asked.

Emma nodded, "She's a really nice girl. I'm happy you guys met her."

Zane looked around, "Is Ash here?"

"Yeah, he went to go catch up with some of his old friends," Emma responded.

"Guys, Bella's starting," Will said and everyone grew quiet.

"Hello everyone,"Bella said. "I dedicate this song to my two best friends, and the new one I made today. She looked at the three girls, before starting to sing.

 _I've got a special power_  
 _That I'm not afraid to use_

The girls all smiled as Zane crept his arm around Rikki's shoulder. Rikki looked surprised but didn't protest. Instead she grinned and moved closer to him.

 _So come on this is our adventure_  
 _This is our fantasy_  
 _It's all about living in the ocean_  
 _Being wild and free_

Rikki sighed, content. She had graduated and was ready to move on to the next chapter of her live, hopefully with Zane by her side.

 _'Cause I'm no ordinary girl..._


End file.
